


Coming Home...

by Hocidi



Category: Mushishi
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, Mushi - Freeform, change of plot, sorry about that, this is kind of out of character for ginko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocidi/pseuds/Hocidi
Summary: Ginko did not come back home very often but when he did there was someone he always looked forward to seeing and who he longed for more than anything else.(This includes plot changes, I apologize if that is troubling to some people).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, this is a little something I wrote a couple of days ago. I love Mushishi and Ginko is one of my favorite fictional characters. I had this idea for an original male character named Aysa and I thought I would pair them. IMPORTANT: My grammarly changed Mushi to Moshi so Im sorry about that it is now fixed. Also I am fully aware that the background information is not accurate to the actual story line. However, it is fairly similar so it is not too bad. Essentially, Ginko remembers that his name is Yoki, had a childhood best friend, and other small things. Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy. Comments would be greatly appreciated!

Ginko had always known Aysa, ever since he was a kid the brunette with big, round, brown eyes was around. He was the only person Ginko would consider a childhood friend. He was, alongside Adashino, the closest person to him. He often remembers the day Aysa saw him for the first time after his hair had turned white and his eye green, he was shocked and Ginko had never felt more self-conscious about anything. That was until Aysa smiled at him and said  
“Don’t worry about it Yoki, you look cool! Really!”  
They went on and were together every day as usual, and even though one of them was now a bit different nothing had really changed. Except when Ginko started to wander for his own sake. The first time he left was the most painful, and Ginko is not much of a cryer but if he was he would have been a heaping mess of tears and sobs at the site of Aysa’s face when he told him he was leaving. Even though Ginko wasn’t much of a cryer Aysa was, and that hurt him the most.  
They never stopped being friends. Sure, they spent a significant amount of time away from each other but everything was the same for the most part whenever he came back. Ginko, used to being serious and handling situations with care while treating others, relaxed a bit when Aysa was around. He wasn't the most outgoing, so being extremely sociable was quite hard for him but everything with Aysa seemed easier. He finds that when Aysa smiles or laughs or shows any sign of affection towards him whatsoever it feels like his insides are churning and that his heart is burning but he ignores it all- ignores it because he wasn't made for a feeling like that or to have someone one like that or to love someone like him. 

Ginko hasn't been home for about ten months so when the trees and the paths start to look familiar he gets a slight tug in his chest, a feeling of happiness. He sees Aysa before Aysa sees him, he’s sweeping the front steps of his porch and from where Ginko sees him he realizes that his hair is longer. Instead of reaching to the middle of his ears in curly brown wisps, it is now mostly held back with small green pins, only two strands framing his face falling just below his chin.  
“Are you sure there’s still dust on there? I think you got most of it…” Ginko teased.  
He saw Aysa’s head perk up at the sound of his voice, he turned putting the broom against the door frame before  
“Yoki... “ he still called him that. Never called him Ginko, not once even though he introduced himself with the name to everyone. He looked happy, warm flush starting to form on his lean cheeks. He reached towards Ginko, wrapping his arms around his lean middle, pressure gentle at first, then moving to squeeze a little more. Ginko, like many other things, was also not very physically affectionate but as mentioned, with Aysa everything was slightly different, he didn't mind it with him. He put his hand on Aysa's head and the other around his shoulder sticking his nose in his hair. Aysa was always shorter, reaching just below his shoulders, it was nice that way.  
They spent the afternoon catching up, talking about all of the people Ginko helped, which ones were the most difficult, the weather up in the mountains and the countless paths Ginko had to take through them, the new things he had collected along the way, the Mushi he had experienced for the first time himself, etc etc. In return, Aysa told him about his studies, the books he was reading, the literature he was writing, the paintings he drew (Aysa was a creator, fascinated by anything a human being can come up with), and how he was studying Mushi to understand the elements of the world even more than he already did. Ginko listened while they ate and sat together, he felt happy. There was always a familiar churning and burning feeling within him whenever Aysa shot a smile at him or put a strand behind his hair to get it out of his face. 

It was late now, Aysa set up Ginko’s bed right next to his.  
“I made it as comfortable as it can possibly be” he grinned.  
“Thanks..” Ginko replied letting out a small chuckle, (more burning and churning).  
They didn’t go to sleep right away instead, they talked some more.  
“When did you start growing your hair out?” Ginko asked, letting smoke leave his mouth as he spoke.  
“A few months ago, I forgot to cut it and never got around to it but I guess I like it a little bit now” Aysa smiled.  
Now, Ginko wasn't much for showing his affection - definitely not, we already established that. Yet for some reason he found himself doing something that was completely out of character and quite strange. He reached over to Aysa, reaching his left hand behind his head, pulling the first pin then the second, the third, and finally the fourth. Aysa watched him attentively, not shocked or weirded out just wondering what he was going to do. Ginko watched as the brunette’s hair fell down his shoulders and moved swiftly, like a running tap of water, to frame the rest of his face. He looked beautiful, so incredibly beautiful and Ginko didn't know that he could feel what he the felt in that moment. Like his heart was being taken by nine different corners then tugged in every direction. He continued, tangling his fingers softly in Aysa's hair. What happened next felt like Ginko was having an out of body experience because he never thought, that in the course of his whole life, he’d act on feelings like this. He found himself pulling Aysa’s face closer to his, the others eyes widening a bit and flush deepening from pink to a full on red. He kissed him, and the tugging in his heart resulted in a rip as his mind began to whirl with confusion, happiness, love, and fear all at once. Aysa gasped a little at first, but Ginko felt him relax a bit after a couple of seconds, head turning a bit to the left to accommodate Ginko. It was nice, and if Ginko said he hadn't thought about this many times he would be lying even though he would never admit that. It only lasted a couple of seconds but Aysa was soft and warm and felt like a little piece of home. They looked at each other for a bit, uncertain of what to say. It was Ginko who spoke first..  
“I-im sorry… that was my fault” he casted his eyes downward and shifted a little away from Aysa.  
“No no… don't apologize that was..” Ginko watched Aysa play with clips he was picking up and as his flush deepened to a dark red again  
“It was really nice…” it was almost a whisper but Ginko heard. He heard and was absolutely taken aback.  
“ Oh…” he replied trying to make sense of everything. He kissed Aysa, he kissed Aysa and he loved every second and loved Aysa with all of his will (even if he wouldn't say it or admit it to himself) and Aysa didn't mind, he enjoyed it.  
“Yeah…” Ginko smiled to himself slightly, keeping it short embarrassed if Aysa was to see  
“Let’s go to bed…” he finished.  
“Yeah, yeah it’s getting late” Aysa’s voice was still soft, timid and embarrassed.  
They blew out the candles and laid in their beds. He believes that Aysa thought he was asleep because a little bit later Ginko felt the smaller one's forehead against his shoulder, arm reaching to wrap around his middle. And for once in a really long time, he felt truly at home.


End file.
